Lowell Meiko
Lowell Meiko is one of the Cures in the fanfic season Jet Boot Pretty Cure!. Not much is known about her, except she is speculated to have more role as a main character, unlike Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. She lives in a Shop called "Lowell Ball Shop" with her parents and grandson. Meiko's Cure ego is Cure Timer. Her first friend in Chaos City is Hatsune Benita. Info *Gender: Female *Season: Jet Boot Pretty Cure!, Jet Boot Pretty Cure! Finale *Age: 14 (Jet Boot Pretty Cure!), 15 (Jet Boot Pretty Cure! Finale, movie 1), 16 (movie 2) *Eye Color: **Navy Blue (Meiko) **Dark Pink (Cure Timer) **Light Pink (Cure Moonshine) *Hair Color: **Navy Blue (Meiko, Cure Timer) **Ocean Blue (Cure Moonshine) *Homeplace: Chaos City *Relatives: Lowell Haku (mother), Lowell Ted (father), Lowell Iku (older sister), Lowell Alistair (older brother), Lowell Marth (grandson), Lowell Elroy (son) *First Episode: JBPC01 *Alter Ego: Cure Timer *Theme Color: Pink (main), Purple (sub) *Intro Phrase: The heart who has the missle, Cure Timer! Attacks *Attack: Precure, Missle Blast! *With Benita: Precure, Ginger Power! *With Benita and Joy: Precure, Super Blast! *With Benita, Joy and Momo: Precure, Critical Hit! *With Benita, Joy, Momo and Neru: Magical Finale! History Early Life When she is 4 years old, she is playing basketball everyday. Become a Pretty Cure On her way to basketball practice, Meiko found a mysterious object on the ground. She picked it up and out came a rat like creature named Ike. Meiko was told that only the ones that were meant to be precures will be able to see the object which was the Heart compact. Meiko was really confused on what he was saying and then suddenly a black cloud appeared infront of her and time stopped all around her. Then appeared a evil cat girl named Chaos Royal. Meiko was told to transformed. Before she did Karen came and was carrying the same object. Inside was a turtle like creature named Spike, then was a buffalo like creature named Pike. They were told to transformed alone. Meiko became Cure Timer. Passion For Basketball Meiko is part of the basketball team at her school. She often shown in her basketball uniform when ever she is out in high. She along with her other teammates are trying to win first place in the Country wide Basketball competion. Unlike the other players, she wears a skirt when she is playing basketball which shows that she isn't a tomboy. Relationships Trivia *Since Meiko has recorded her own songs, she is supposely famous. Though people treat her as a normal person. *In some episodes, (JBPC07, JBC31, JBC40) Meiko was humming songs which shows that she is a fan. Gallery Lowell Meiko (Habbo Hotel version).GIF|Meiko in her Home clothes Meiko in her School clothes (Habbo Hotel version).GIF|Meiko in her School clothes Cure Timer (Habbo Hotel version).gif|Meiko in her Pretty Cure form, Cure Timer Category:Characters Category:Jet Boot Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Pretty Cures